


The Principle's Office

by miraculousbugcool



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jean doesn't have a confirmed last name so I had to use one of the ones Chloe called him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousbugcool/pseuds/miraculousbugcool
Summary: Jean gets called to Chloe's school to talk with the principle about her recent behavior.





	The Principle's Office

Jean had always disliked the principal's office, ever since that time at boarding school when Ewan Fritt blamed him for putting the snake in Madam Sullivan's drawer. He still remembered sitting in the office, awaiting the wrath of the school's headmaster.

"Mr. Jacques, I presume," a voice interrupted his thoughts as a man came into the main office, from a door in the corner. Jean shook his hand, and then looked around trying to spot her.

"Yes, principal… Damocles, was it?"

"Oh, just call me Damocles" he replied in a friendly tone.

"Well, principal… erm, Damocles, may I ask where Mademoiselle is. You told me… she was in a bit of trouble?"

"Yes, Jean… you don't mind if I call you Jean, do you?" he didn't give him time to respond before continuing, "Chloe was in another fight today." Jean's stomach knotted up,

"Is she… ok?"

He snorted in her reply, "Oh, yes, she's fine… but, I had to send the girl she beat up home. I even heard that she was on her way to the hospital… with the possibility of a broken arm." Jean grimaced,

"I assure you, we can pay any hospital fees" he tried to sound confident

"This isn't about money Jean. This type of behavior is unacceptable and…"

"Mademoiselle is going through a difficult time," he interrupted, "surely you can understand?"

"It has been nearly a year, and Chloe has shown little to no progress. In fact, I would say she's getting worse… I hate to say this Jean, really I do, but… have you considered finding a more… suitable family for her?" His words were quite unexpected and they tore into the butler's heart.

"I beg your pardon?" was all he could manage to come up with.

"It's just, I don't know if your what's best for the girl, and… all this Mademoiselle business… it's not good for her. She needs a mother and a father that can love her"

Oh, that's it! He thought to himself, fists clenching up at his sides, "Mademoiselle did have a mother and a father, but they were taken away from her by that stupid blue-skinned freak! And now I'm all she has left!" his voice was just below a shout, "The Bourgeois's left her with me and I plan to carry out their wishes by raising her to the best of my abilities. And, if I may say so, you have no idea what's best for her. Now, if you'll kindly tell her I'm here, I think it's time for us to leave." The principal was defeated, lips pressed together in a thin line and eyes staring at Jean. He slowly backed away and into his office. A moment later, Chloe came out, hair pulled down over her face, and avoiding eye contact with her butler.

* * *

 

They were both quiet until they reached the car. Chloe was about to get in the back when Jean stated, "Why don't you get in the front seat?" Chloe looked at the butler for the first time, then went around and hopped in.

"Now" he stated while turning on the ignition, "would you like to share what happened today… Chloe?" the girl stomped her foot down harshly.

"That stupid Lila Rossi was bullying someone in the bathroom again…" This was not the first time Jean had heard the name. The girl seemed to get pressure out of making people cry and threatening them.

"So… you beat her up?" he asked.

"No!" her voice was frustrated, "I just told her to back off. She told me to mind my own business and that I always messed up everything… and that I was a rich spoiled kid."

"hmmm" Jean pondered, knowing she was leaving something out "You've been teased about your money before. What else happened?"

The girl turned his head away, "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Chloe, this is important that you tell me. The principal is worried about you"

"That stupid old wannabe hero doesn't care about me…" Jean lifted his eyebrow in disapproval, "um, I mean… I don't think principal Damocles is too worried about me," she smirked, "maybe about Lila Rossi"

"Chloe, you're not actually happy about putting someone in the hospital?" the girl turned her gaze downwards, "and even though principal Damocles may not care what happens to you, I do, so it's important to tell me what happened."

Chloe was quiet for a moment, "…she told me that I mess everything up… she said that I was a spoiled rich kid that sucked as hero and couldn't stop her parents from being killed… that it was my fault." Her voice changed as if it wasn't the bully's words any more, but her own. Jean began to pull over the car, while also trying to hold back his own anger towards Lila Rossi. The girl continued, "If, if I been more quicker…" The butler looked over to see that Chloe was biting her lower lip, holding back her tears. Jean put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know that's not true" Jean stated with conviction. Chloe nodded in reply,

"I know, and… I shouldn't have beaten her up Jean, but… I get so angry; I just want to… to kill something." Chloe's words frightened him and for a moment he thought that maybe he wasn't cut out to do this, but he tried to make the best of the situation.

"Well… we'll have to work on that, won't we?" Chloe let a smile escape her lips, "but… there is something else I need to talk to you about" The girl looked up at him, with expectancy. "Are you… happy… with, me?" The girl looked confused, "I mean, do you ever wish you could live somewhere else, with… more qualified… I mean, that is to say, with other parents?"

Her face contorted, and more tears threatened, "What are you trying to say Jean? You're not leaving, are you?"

"Oh, no no no" he corrected, "It's just… well something that you're principal said. I wanted," he cleared his throat, "I wanted to make certain that this is what you want."

Chloe smiled with relief, "I told you Jean, the principal's just a…" she caught herself mid-sentence, "well, you know, and honestly, I wouldn't trade you for a hundred other parents. Besides, you're the only one that can give me all the ice cream I want." Jean let out a lighthearted chuckle

"Indeed M-… oh," he caught himself, "you don't, mind if I call you Mademoiselle, do you?" Chloe stared at her butler blankly for a second, and then started to giggle uncontrollably. "I don't believe it's that funny Chloe"

"Sorry Jean," she swallowed down another laugh, "but I don't care what you call me."

Jean smiled back, "Well then, Mademoiselle, I think it's time to go home."


End file.
